Honored
by mizzybizzy
Summary: A series of one shots of missing scenes from the POV of a parental Roy Mustang.   SPOILER ALERT: First chapter takes place at the end of brotherhood... but most other chaps do not. XD parental!royed, hinted royai, parental!roy/al, as canon as possible
1. Once Full Metal

**Why? Well… because a Parental Roy Mustang is my ultimate weakness. So I figured… why not?**

**I also have a weakness for missing scenes. Yay!**

**Anyhoo ****SPOILERS! CEASE NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED BROTHERHOOD! ****If you proceed… well… that's not my problem.**

**My second FMA fic. Be nice! I'm extremely flammable!**

**Disclaimer: Notice this is fan fiction. AKA Do. Not. Own. It belongs to the cow with the glasses. XD**

**I really gotta come up with my own stuff…..**

Roy watched as Ed helped Al get ready to leave the hospital. He had come to take the boys to a hotel to stay for they night. They would be on their way to Resembool tomorrow.

It had been six months since Al had gotten his body back. The boy had gained some weight and was looking much healthier, though still pale and very fragile looking. Roy noticed a cane by the bedside. So he still had trouble walking.

He looked at Ed. Even though he was wearing a jacket, Roy noticed that his right arm didn't fill the sleeve as much as the left. So Edward hadn't built up his arm.

_Probably more worried about his brother,_ he thought to himself, smiling almost invisibly. _Still the same old Ed._

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Ed looked up and smiled. "Yep." He offered a hand to Al, who strained against his cane, pushing himself up on muscles weakened from years of disuse. Ed kept a hand on him, steadying him.

"Take as much time as you need, Alphonse," said Roy, worriedly.

Al just looked up and smiled. "I'm fine."

Roy had never realized how long he had waited for this moment until he got his sight back and saw the boys with his own eyes. To see Ed with an actual arm was one thing, to see Alphonse as human… as a living, breathing, eating, sleeping human was truly a sight to behold. With sadness, Roy realized that he had never seen the boy before his soul had been bonded to the armor. He had always been so different from Ed, so kind and gentle. Not that Ed wasn't when he wanted to be, but Al….

Now that he had his body back, though, that kindness and gentleness showed through as easily as the sun through a curtainless window.

It seemed like the boys at times were polar opposites. One a loose cannon, ready to bite someone's head off at a mere syllable, both verbally and literally. The other a gentle iron giant, with a voice and disposition to melt the hardest of hearts. Yet, they each had the same passion: to protect and love those they cared about. That passion had brought them to this moment, to Edward leading his flesh and blood little brother out of the hospital and into his life as a living and breathing human being.

And Roy had had the privilege… the _honor…_ to oversee the journey to this moment. He felt like a proud father seeing his sons graduate from school. That's the closest he could come up with to what he was feeling, but the feeling was much grander than that.

How much had these boys suffered since that faithful night all those years ago? How much death had they seen? How many monsters had the come across?

How many times had they almost _died?_

Yet here they were, happier than Roy had ever seen them. As if all those nightmarish years that had made them grow up too fast had never happened.

"Colonel?"

Roy was brought out of his musings with the two boys looking at him expectantly.

Roy just smiled, a lump in his throat, and walked briskly towards them.

The Elric brothers then stood there wide-eyed as Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and their commanding officer, the morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex, embraced them.

Roy squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the tears burning his eyes, reveling in the feel of warm human limbs hugging him back, limbs that had once been full metal.

**WOWZA! That turned…. Well… that turned out…**

**BEAUTIFUL!**

**Man, I've used some phrases, descriptions, and similes that I have NEVER used before! O.O *gawks at own talent* I need to write more.**

**And there goes my ego…. Lol**

**And I just re-read it… and that ending requires a box of tissues… *places one***

**If you would like any more potential parental missing moments… request them! XD Me like missing moments… especially parental ones… after all these boys have been through, who doesn't?**

**AND YES I MADE UP A WORD! Shakespeare did it! So why can't I? Curtainless… take that MS Word!**

**And no…. I have not read the manga… so if anything is wrong, I blame the vagueness of the ending of the anime.**


	2. Too Close

**No real spoilers. Takes place in part 1.**

**Ok… this was a request… and surprisingly, it's one that I had hoped someone would write… well then… let's hope this one is up to par with the last one.**

**I'm trying to make these as canon as possible…. Soo… we'll see how that goes….**

**Just to settle you guys in… Hughes just told Mustang that Scar is on the prowl. This takes place right after Mustang's reaction: "Oh no!" Yep, where we see that our favorite egotist colonel and pyromaniac really does care. XD XD XD**

**fDisclaimer: I am doing nothing more than playing in the beloved cow's pasture… Frolicking, singing, etc. *frolic, frolic, frolic* *add appropriate anime-esque sound effects***

Colonel Roy Mustang ran, yet somehow he felt like he still wasn't moving fast enough.

He gritted his teeth. His heart beat three times the normal speed. Sweat began to develop on his brow. But none of this was exhaustion

It was all worry.

Horror.

He was beating himself up inside. He should have never taken those boys out of Resembool. Never have suggested that Edward Elric become a state alchemist. He damned himself to the deepest pit of hell. They were just _children!_

He looked ahead and saw the cars. He didn't wait for anyone, just dove into the driver's seat.

_Where would they be right now? Think, Roy. Think! These boys have been under your command long enough to figure that out, right? Think!_

He gripped the steering wheel, not really thinking of anything, not bothering to start the car yet. Driving away without a destination was stupid.

He heard the passenger door open. He turned to see Hawkeye.

"Sir, reports are coming in from various sources. Scar… he found them. They're under attack."

"Where, Lieutenant. I need to know where?"

"There's no specified location."

He beat the steering wheel. "Dammit, Lieutenant, that doesn't help me!"

"Sir, you need to calm down!"

The back seat doors opened as Havoc and Breda slipped in.

"She's right, you know, Colonel," said Havoc around his cigarette. "You're gonna need a level head, especially if you insist on driving."

Hawkeye's gaze and voice were soft. "Sir, Scar isn't even trying to be discreet. We'll find him. And those boys aren't just going to let themselves die. You know that." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the rearview mirror at Havoc and Breda. Their eyes were filled with sympathy and support.

So they all saw right through him. Through all the taunts and the nonchalance. Was it that blatantly obvious that he cared for these boys? Almost like they were his own family?

Actually probably not. They had just been under his command for too long. He smiled sadly.

"This is what I get for having the same team for so long." He started the car.

"We do have backup. Major Armstrong has a squad ready to follow," Hawkeye continued.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He hit the gas.

Hawkeye had been right. He could _hear _the attack. He rolled the windows down to make sure, speeding through the streets.

Then it got quiet.

_No. No no no no nonono…._

"Ah HELL!" He floored it. His team in the car didn't even complain. They were worried too.

He rounded the corner, not caring that he almost tipped the car in the process.

"Brother! No!"

Al… that was Al. He had never heard the boy sound more terrified.

He looked straight ahead of him then, and his eyes widened in horror.

Al in an alleyway, a gaping hole in his armor, reaching toward Ed.

Ed, lying on the wet street, having lost both jackets… and his automail arm… unable to defend himself.

And he looked completely defeated.

Roy whipped the car around and yanked the emergency brake, not even bothering to take the key out of the ignition. The cars following him did the same.

His team and their troops assembled.

Scar placed a hand on Ed's head…

"No! Brother! Run! _RUN!"_

Roy pointed his gun at the air…. and fired.

Roy smiled and walked over to the boys. Well, the cat was out of the bag concerning Al's situation. But the blood seal was intact. That was the important thing. Ed seems alright too. Just a few cuts and bruises… and a very broken automail arm.

"You boys okay?" he asked.

Both nodded. Ed tugged Hawkeye's military jacket closer around him against the cold. Roy knelt beside him.

"What do you need?"

Ed looked thoughtfully at his brother's armor body.

"Well, I can't do alchemy without my other arm, and I'm going to need every piece we can get of Al's armor if I'm to repair it…"

Roy nodded, then got up and turned to the troops. "Make sure you get every piece of armor and automail you can find. And I mean every piece! Even if it's nothing more than metal dust! And none of you are to relate anything you have seen here today. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, now move it!"

"Colonel?" Ed spoke up.

Roy turned back to the boys.

"I-I'm gonna have to take some leave… visit my mechanic. My arm was kind of… shattered."

Mustang saw a couple of the men gathering pieces of automail off to the side. "I can see that. Leave granted. But not before an examination by a doctor."

Edward fumed. "I told you. I'm _fine._"

"It's just a precaution, Fullmetal."

Ed glared at him. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm gonna bleed to death from a scratch," he muttered for Roy not to hear. But he did anyway.

Alphonse was picked up gingerly and stealthily stowed into the back seat. Roy was adamant that he be treated like a human, yelling at troops who seemed like they tried to treat him otherwise. He swore he heard Ed whisper, "Thank you." Ed was taken into one of the vehicles and transported to the hospital. As for Roy, he collapsed into the passenger seat of his car.

Crisis averted… for now.

Roy and Hawkeye entered his office. Roy stopped at his desk, placing his hands on it to support himself.

"Sir?" asked Hawkeye, concerned.

"Just… just give me a moment, Lieutenant." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Hawkeye remained silent as she walked up to his side and just stood there, placing a hand on her superior's shoulder.

"Damn rain," he whispered. A tear somehow managed to escape his eyelid fortress.

Hawkeye just nodded.

His shoulders shook. He was sure he would have collapsed right there if he wasn't holding onto the desk. But he had to be strong. He was a commanding officer. Besides, everything had turned out alright. No physical harm done… well… no injuries anyway. The doctor's report stated that Ed was perfectly fine. Just a few bumps, bruises, and cuts. And the cuts didn't even need stitches.

But more importantly, _they were alive. _His boys were alive!

That thought alone made Roy's shoulders shake with stifled sobs.

_That was too close._

**HA! Snuck a little Royai in there! Why? Meh… we all know it's perfectly canon. Lol**

**And geez… I need to give Mustang a break. So much manly emotion going down! lol**

**You probably noticed I jumped around a little bit. You see, I don't have access to this episode at the moment, and even though it's my favorite episode and I'm a diehard fma fangirl, I don't exactly have this memorized lol. (Also haven't seen it in a while.) So for the sake of remaining accurate, I decided to skip those obvious parts. This IS for missing moments after all. If you'd like to see Mustang's POV of the episode parts. Let me know! I'll tack it on!**

**So… what do you think? Reviews will get a Mustang hug! However you want it! Romantic or parental! Your choice!**

**Of course… if you'd rather have an Ed hug, I'll make him. Hawkeye already offered to let me borrow her gun….**


	3. Congratulations are in Order

**Disclaimer: **

**Roy?**

**Roy: *without looking up from paperwork (he's late)* hm?**

**Do I have to say this?**

**Roy: Yes you do.**

**Fine. DO NOT OWN! Like you guys don't know that already… seeing as I'm CLEARLY not Japanese….**

**Roy: Good girl.**

***grumble grumble***

Roy stared at the small box on his desk, smirking.

_He did it. What do you know? The shrimp actually did it._

Edward Elric was now the youngest state alchemist in history.

He drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently, waiting for Ed to come in.

"Sir?"

He looked up to see Hawkeye with some paperwork. "Hm?"

She smiled slightly. "You look excited."

Roy leaned back and grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "It's not every day you discover a child prodigy. I could get a promotion for this."

"Is that really all, sir?

Dammit, she was seeing right through him.

"Okay, maybe it's not completely selfish."

She placed the papers on his desk. "It's going to be a long road for those boys," she said, her smile fading.

Mustang sighed, and some of his excitement trickled out with it. He opened the box on his desk and gazed at the gleaming new state alchemist pocket watch. It carried much more weight than its size should suggest. It was both a high honor and heavy burden. And soon it was to be placed in the hands of a mere child.

"I hope I did the right thing," he murmured for his ears alone.

The door to his office opened. 12-year-old Edward Elric stood there.

"You wanted to see me?"

Roy smiled, putting away his regret. Congratulations were in order.

**I know it's short but. *shrug*** **It takes place in an office! And he barely knows the kid yet! What do you expect? Some big crying commotion? "My little boy is all grown up!"**

**Roy: No. I would never do that. Why kind of man do you take me for?**

**Exactly. That is why, you didn't. Besides, I know you. You just tease the crap out of the poor kid and hide the fact that you actually care. Even now. I saw your face when you gave him that pocket watch. You were happy for the kid. (At least in Brotherhood)**

**Roy: hmph.**

**Yeah yeah. Now stand there and be ready to hug reviewers.**


	4. Let it Out

**I'm watching FMAB with a friend (and cackling at his shock regarding the show's never ending plot twists since I've OBVIOUSLY seen the whole series) when I came across this scene. It SCREAMED parental!Roy and I was like YES! EVIDENCE THAT YOU'RE A BIG SOFTIE, ROY MUSTANG!**

**Roy: I am not!**

**You ADMITTED IT!**

**Roy: What was the episode number?**

**16. You were all "Look at me. I accused Armstrong of being soft, yet I do the same thing." YOU ADMITTED IT!**

**Roy: Hmph. Just get on with it.**

**Fine. **

**Disclaimer: This website is called . That means everything here is written by fans… while it's possible to be a fan of your own work, that is clearly not the case here. MOVING ON!**

**Btw… I actually did my research this time. YAY ME! Lol This starts out with the scene from the episode, then goes to missing ones. I mostly used the original dialogue from the subbed version, but took some creative liberty because I CAN.**

**OKAY OKAY I'll get on with it!**

Roy knew he had to tell the boys what had happened to Maes. They deserved to know. But how was he going to do it? The boys had been through so much.

He needed to do it the way Roy Mustang always did it: bluntly.

_Lt. Colonel Hughes was murdered not long before you left._

He could do that. Couldn't he? But what about the why? Ed didn't need anything else to blame himself for. And he would blame himself if he knew why. It wasn't his fault, Hughes was a kind-hearted person who helped where he could. But Ed wouldn't think of that.

Well, they wouldn't be coming for a while, right? So he'd have time to prepare.

He froze as he turned the corner. His eyes widened. "Oh! Fullmetal!"

There they were… the Elric Brothers.

Fate was indeed cruel.

Ed scowled. "What are _you _doing here."

Roy put on a smile. But he wasn't feeling it. "I was reassigned to Central last month. What about you? Why are you here?" _Maybe I won't have to say anything._

The little brat looked smug. "Just a little information gathering. Then we thought we'd go visit Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Roy froze again. _Well, so much for avoiding it. Just say it, Mustang. They have every right to know. Say it! _

"How's he doing?" Ed asked, smiling. Seeing the kid this happy was a rare sight, and Roy knew that it was only going to become even rarer as things got worse. What right did he have to take that light-hearted spirit away?

Roy clenched his fists. _Out with it. Out with it. Dammit. TELL THEM!_

"He's not here," he said coolly. _Okay… that's not it… but at least it's a start. Say it. Maes Hughes is… is…_

What was this? He couldn't even admit it to himself?

_You're a coward, Mustang. A damn coward!_

"Huh?

_Hughes has been murdered. _

He opened his mouth to say those very words, but his tongue and lips took on a mind of their own.

"He retired and took his wife and daughter into the country… to take over the family business."

He could feel Hawkeye's eyes boring into his skull.

"So… he's not here."

The boys seemed sad. "Aw. That's too bad. "

"Yeah," said Al. "We were hoping to see him."

_I hope to see him, too. Every day._

Roy couldn't take it anymore. His brain was nagging at him to do the right thing. His heart was telling him otherwise_. _He turned away to go… but his brain stopped him, as if to say_ tell the truth dammit!_

"Fullmetal."

He heard the boys- or specifically Alphonse, since every movement rattled his armor- perk up.

He gritted his teeth. If he couldn't tell them the truth, he could at least warn them. After all, Hughes was dead because he knew information that the Elric Brothers were looking into, and he couldn't lose them too.

"Don't go and do anything rash, got it?"

Silence.

"Uh… yeah," said Fullmetal, sounding a little confused.

And without looking back, he walked away. He couldn't look back.

Well, he'd tell them later. But they didn't need to know yet. Did they?

Hawkeye's voice was sharp. "So _now_ you're going to treat him like a child?"

He didn't look at her. "They don't need to know yet. They don't need any more obstacles." _They don't need any more pain right now. More burdens. I can't do that to them._

"You know they'll find out eventually."

Ah, the exact words he told Armstrong.

He stopped. This was the exact _conversation_ he had had with Armstrong.

"Look at me," he whispered. "I accused Armstrong of being soft. And I can't tell them either." He smiled to himself. "I'm pathetic, aren't I."

"You're cruel."

Roy's smile faded and he turned to Hawkeye.

"Lying to them? Is that really going to help them?"

He turned away from her.

"I know it's hard but they deserve to know. And lying to them is the cruelest thing you could've done! When they do find out how do you think they'll feel? Especially Ed?" she snapped.

He slumped. She was right. What had he done?

"I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it," he reassured himself.

They stood in silence.

Hawkeye sighed. "I should make you march right back there and tell them the truth… but I don't have the heart either."

Roy took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I'll make sure to tell them before they leave. You're right. I shouldn't have lied to them."

They took a moment, and continued.

"You BASTARD!"

Roy looked up to see Fullmetal bursting through the door of his office.

"Why didn't you tell me? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

Roy didn't say anything. He had this coming.

"Why didn't you tell me… why didn't you tell me he was… he was…"

Roy couldn't even look at him.

He could hear the boy panting as his rage calmed. Then a wail… then a series of thumps followed by a sob.

"Why? Why him? It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pulled him into this." And the boy broke down.

Roy could only stare at the wood grain in his desk.

_Why _did _I lie to you? _This was worse. So much worse.

He tried to speak, but the lump in his throat prevented him.

The boy remained on the floor in a heap, choking on his stifled sobs.

Roy clenched his fists, unable to make any more movements than that.

"It's all my fault."

"No."

Ed looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Roy tensed his muscles as he got up.

"Stand up, Fullmetal," he ordered.

The boy scrambled up confused.

"It's not your fault, Edward." He tensed so much his arms began to shake. "Don't blame this on yourself. Hughes chose to get involved himself. I didn't want to tell you because… because…" He gritted his teeth, bottling his emotions that were threatening to explode out of him. "Don't blame yourself. You have a job to do, Fullmetal, and you don't need this as a distraction! You need to move on!"

Fullmetal gritted his teeth, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes.

Roy relaxed his muscles with a breath, the emotions began to become too much. "We both do," he whispered.

He turned to his desk. Holding back his emotions was getting harder. He needed to be strong. He needed to show the boy that is was possible to move on.

"Get going, Fullmetal. Hughes wouldn't want you to stop. Make sure he didn't die in vain. Just be careful. Please." _I can't lose you, too. _

"Y-yes… sure…. I'll… I'll see you around."

Ed left, and Roy finally let it out.

**Okay THAT was the angst of the last two days.**

**Roy: No kidding. Making me relive that has to be a form of torture.**

**Yeah. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Roy: *signs paperwork***

**Okay, though, you have NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO NOT MAKE MUSTANG HUG HIM!**

***grunts from Mustang***

**But I controlled myself. Sorry if it went a little OOC… but MAN! It's true. I can sure write drama when I want to. I should probably write some crack at some point.**

**Well… review. Mustang will give hugs to reviewers. Looks like he needs them.**

**Roy: I don't need hugs.**

**Yes you do.**

**Roy: No I don't.**

**I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN AMESTRIS YOU'RE A BIG SOFTIE!**

**Roy: *opens his arms to you***


	5. Hope is Hard to Let Go Of

**Ok first off I'm gonna be editing the second one… it's WAY off (finally watched the episode. OOPS! Haha)**

**Looking back at some of these last chapters, I realize that the only chapter I nailed Mustang on was the first.**

**I've been trying to figure this man out with this series . It's been kind of a challenge. You see, I'm an aspiring film director, and a major skill needed for that is to be able to get inside a character's head. So I decided to challenge myself with this series by figuring out this:**

**What is his relationship with Edward?**

**I feel like I've finally figured it out. It's an interesting kind of relationship that's both parental and brotherly, and it's a kind of relationship I have with several people in my life.**

**When you have someone like that in your life, there is an obligation. You see the person going along the same path as you, and you can't help but take them under your wing and make sure that that path isn't as difficult for them as it was for you. He's a mentor to the boys, in a sense, trying to prepare them for the hard life that comes with being in the military before things get TOO crazy.**

**(Sorry, I know it's long. Bear with me.)**

**In conclusion, I've decided to write this piece with that in mind. This is more of an extended scene than a missing one. But this is where it all began. I just hope I can pull this off after this realization.**

**Roy: I am soft. Aren't I?**

**Yes you are.**

**In other words… expect rewrites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I just analyze the crap out of it… for fun… story geek much? Yes.**

They pulled up to the house.

"Is this it?" asked Roy.

"Yes, sir." Riza put the car in park and shut off the engine.

Together, the two officers approached the door. Mustang knocked.

…

Knocked again.

…

Knocked louder. Harder.

…

_Snap_. He burned the lock and opened the door.

He stepped in, followed by Riza and other members of his squad.

"Hello?" he called.

….

"Search the place," he ordered.

His squad immediately obeyed. He proceeded to search the place on his own. It was mostly well kept, but he couldn't help but notice that things stored higher up seemed untouched… for years.

He wandered into what appeared to be a study…

And froze.

A complex transmutation circle had been drawn in chalk, and the floor was covered in blood. There were smears, handprints, large footprints, and what looked like a dried out puddle of blood, but it seemed darker somehow. Different.

But it still looked like the site of a gruesome murder.

He clenched his fist. He was looking for a brilliant alchemist… now he was looking for a killer!

"Lieutenant Colonel," said Riza, coming up next to him. "They're not in back either." She stopped and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened. "What is this?"

"Where are they?" Roy ground out. "Where are the Elric brothers? I want them found!"

"Sir!" came from multiple soldiers as they ran to other parts of the house.

"Sir, nothing upstairs."

"Nothing in the downstairs bedroom, either, sir."

"Nothing."

Mustang struggled to keep his cool. It was very clear that whatever the Elric Brothers had done, it had been very, very wrong. Why else would they not be here?

"They must've run. Search Resembool! We're no longer looking for a potential State Alchemist, we're looking for a potential fugitive!"

His squad froze in shock for a moment, then immediately stormed out of the house.

Roy wasn't prepared for the information he was to receive from the townsfolk.

"Those poor boys. They're only about 10 or 11. No parents."

"Brilliant little alchemists, though. Take after their father."

"Their father left them several years ago. Their mother fell ill and died a couple years after that."

"They visit the Rockbells' quite often. Pinako takes care of them, makes sure they're fed. If they're not in their own house, they're bound to be there."

"Why don't they live there?" asked Riza of that particular shepherd.

"Those boys have always been stubborn. Particularly Ed. They've just refused to leave. Any of us would've taken them in, but they're fiercely independent for their age."

So, young boys? That's what they were dealing with? Young stupidity?

"Let's go Lieutenant."

Roy and Riza stopped in front of the next stop: Rockbell Auto Mail.

Without a word, Roy angrily wrenched the car door open and stalked up the stairs. He knocked sharply.

From within, a dog barked.

"Oh hush, Den, don't bark at our guests."

The door opened to reveal a small old woman. Roy pushed passed her.

"Hey! What is this? You have no right to come barging in here!"

He ignored her and looked around… and saw him.

A young blond boy about the age the townsfolk had described sat in a wheelchair, eyes unseeing. His arm and leg missing. Roy would've felt sympathy for the boy if he hadn't wanted to slap him across the face. Did the boy realize that he had just ruined his life?

He stormed to the boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up closer to his face.

"We went to your house! We saw the floor! What was that? What did you do?"

The boy's eyes sparked to life slightly as he looked up at him, then he lowered his head with a quivering lip.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up. He hadn't noticed the man in armor holding the wheel chair… and he was even more surprised when he spoke.

"We're sorry."

The anger melted out of his system and Roy just stared in shock.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry." The armor quivered. "We're sorry!"

The boy in the wheelchair whimpered.

The voice coming out of the seven foot tall suit of armor… was a child… a young boy… there was no way that someone so young could fill a suit of armor so large… but…

"Wait… are you…?"

The boy in the chair looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We… we just wanted to see… our mother…," the armor stuttered.

"Human transmutation?" Roy whispered. He knew the circle looked familiar, but since it was a forbidden science, he hadn't studied it extensively enough.

He stared at the armor, trying to pull up his anger, but he couldn't. "Are you… empty?"

Another whimper from the boy in the wheelchair.

Somehow… this boy… in this wheelchair… had bonded _a human soul to a suit of armor._

A child had performed not only human transmutation, but soul bonding. This was incredibly advanced alchemy. Not even Roy himself, a State Alchemist, knew how to bond a soul to an inanimate object.

He turned to see the old woman, who he assumed to be Pinako Rockbell (as described to him by the townsfolk), sadly puffing at her pipe.

He felt like his whole body had been filled with lead. This was no murder. This was indeed young stupidity.

Human transmutation was against the law for a reason, and the reason was before him in a wheelchair and a suit of armor. These poor boys had learned why the hard way. Roy couldn't be mad.

He looked at the one in the wheelchair. He saw guilt. Horrible heart wrenching guilt in those eyes. He crouched before him.

"Are you Edward?" he asked gently.

A nod.

"Can I assume that that's your brother in the armor?"

A nod.

"Did you do that?"

A nod.

"I need to know the whole story," he said to no one in particular.

Rockbell nodded. "Dining room, then. You should probably sit down for this-" She squinted at his uniform, probably trying to discern his rank.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, state alchemist," he provided, putting out a hand. Pinako ignored it and started moving toward the dining room.

It was an interesting procession. An old woman shortened by age. A young officer of the military. A young boy being pushed in a wheelchair by a suit of armor. It seemed like something out of a fantasy novel, not reality. It would've been comical had the situation been not so grave.

They sat at the table.

"Yes," said Pinako without preamble. "Edward and Alphonse attempted human transmutation to bring their mother back to life. That's what you saw in their house."

The armor spoke. "I-I l-lost my body…. Brother lost his leg, then gave his right arm to save me, to put me in this armor." The voice was small and frightened, a stark contrast to the intimidating suit of armor.

Roy's heart clenched. He took a minute to absorb the information, then stared at Edward for a bit. Those eyes… it looked like he had no hope left in this world. Here he was, completely dependent on others, and if what the townsfolk said about him was true, it had to make him feel like a failure. Hell, Roy would've felt the same. He looked up at the armor. The poor boy. Unable to eat, smell, feel… No doubt Edward felt responsible. Every time the armor was mentioned, Roy saw more hope trickle away in the boy's eyes.

It was painful to see. They were just children. No child should have to go through this kind of hell! They should be happy, with whole and complete bodies, bounding through the field playing some childish game that made no sense to an adult.

His next action… he knew that sitting next to him was a powerful young alchemist. A real child prodigy. Bringing him into the military as a state alchemist would get him all sorts of praise, and possibly even a promotion. It would make history, that was for certain. And even if he didn't pass the exam, he'd still be the youngest ever to take it. The boy would be considered a hero. Children would idolize him. They would come to believe that there was no such thing as impossible.

It would give the boys other opportunities: a real place to live, guardianship…

And access to information that would allow them to restore their bodies. They could be normal kids again—

No. No they could never be normal kids again, especially if they joined the military. He fingered his pocket watch, assaulted by memories of an all too recent war in Ishval. He had seen that war change people, and not for the better. Immediately his mind conjured up the image of Edward, in the military uniform and white overcoat, killing hundreds of Ishvalans a day.

_I would never forgive myself if I turned this boy into a stone cold killer._ He gripped the pocket watch and made a decision. Whatever happened from here, it was _their _choice. Not his.

At least, from now on, that was what he'd have to tell himself to keep himself sane if the boy accepted the proposal.

_You're giving these boys an opportunity. Besides, if you ever want to become fuhrer, you'll need to make yourself stand out. This is a win-win situation. They get a chance to get their bodies back. You get a promotion for discovering a prodigy._

"This is a surprise to say the least," said Roy. "I heard reports that there was a brilliant state alchemist in town so I came to check them out. The last thing I expected was to find a boy skilled enough to attempt human transmutation or advanced enough to bond a soul to a suit of armor."

And here it comes.

"I'd say he's more than qualified to become a state alchemist."

He would either pride himself in those words, or regret them. He knew that. He steeled himself.

"Should he choose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the country in times of national emergency. In return, they'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted research materials." He looked over at Edward. Was that…? "Given time they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back…"

There. A spark of life lit up his eyes. Determination. Want.

Hope.

It was subtle, but it was there, like an idea just out of grasp, like a word on the tip of the tongue

Suddenly Roy felt more confident in his proposal. Yes. He _was _doing these boys a favor. They had been through hell, but that didn't mean that paradise was unreachable.

The war in Ishval was over. Surely the child wouldn't be forced into becoming a human weapon anytime soon….

"… or even more." He continued.

Pinako slammed her pipe into her ash tray.

"Right after he came stumbling to my door half dead and covered in blood, I went over to their house to see for myself what had happened. What was there… whatever that thing was it wasn't human." She glared at him. "Alchemy created that abomination, it nearly killed them! And you want those boys headlong into it?"

Roy folded his arms and stared her down, refusing to wilt.

"Would you really put them through that kind of hell again?"

_Again? They're still going through it. _

Roy stood and stared down at the boy. _Don't you dare give up kid,_ he thought. This was the moment. The words he was about to let out could lead to two thing: absolutely nothing, or a future of hell and hope. From this moment, a choice had to be made.

Every soldier joined the military for their own reasons. Roy joined because he wanted to use his alchemy to help people. Hughes joined to protect the woman he loved, even though at the time he didn't even know who that woman was yet. Others joined for their children's future. Some joined because of family obligation. Others for the paycheck. The glory.

Edward Elric would be joining for a chance to restore the boys' bodies. Somehow, Roy felt he wouldn't have to do much convincing.

"I want you to come to Central and apply." He stood. "I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the possibility. Will you sit in that chair wallowing in self pity? Or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you? It's your choice. If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out. Keep moving. Whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud."

There.

The anchor of hope had found purchase.

"I will give you time to decide." He pulled out his card. "Give me a call if you want to go through with it. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you have everything you need." He put the card in the boy's lap and turned to go.

"Lieutenant! We're leaving."

As they drove away, Hawkeye spoke.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"Oh they'll come." He was sure of it.

"That boy…" she whispered. "I've never seen anyone look so defeated."

Roy grinned. "Is that what you saw?" Maybe at first… "No. There was fire in those eyes."

Their innocence hadn't left them completely. They still had something to live for.

-1 Year Later—

When Roy picked up the phone, he had to admit he was not expecting to hear him on the other end. He was expecting Hughes babbling over his family or some order from some higher up. Not a 12-year-old boy. After not hearing from him for a year, he had figured Pinako had convinced him otherwise.

But nope.

"_Uh… is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang there?"_ asked the young voice.

"Speaking."

"_Uh… sir… I… this is Edward Elric. You came to Resembool a year ago… asked me to become a state alchemist?"_

His eyes widened. "Oh!" He smiled. "Yeah. I remember. It's been a long time."

"_Yeah. Sorry. I… I wanted to… well I wanted to get automail first before I did anything. I figured I'd be pretty useless to the military lugging around a couple of useless stumps."_

Roy chuckled. Then his brow furrowed. Wasn't automail recuperation time longer than a year…?

Wow. Tough kid.

He was taking his advice: to move forward.

"So, you want to go through with it?"

"_Yes sir! I do!"_

"Alright then. I will see you in Resembool in a few days and escort you to Central. Expect to be here for several days, so pack accordingly." He grinned. "See you in a few days, Edward."

"_K. See ya soon."_

Roy hung up the phone and turned to Hawkeye. "Told you."

Hope is hard to let go of.

**HOLY CRAP! Woooooowwzzaaaaas that was a ride.**

**Soo… I'm thinking sequel… I don't know about you but I want to know what went on when Mustang picks him up. XD**

**Roy: I talked to him about what was required. Nothing exciting.**

**You'd be surprised about what we would find exciting.**

**Roy: Apparently. I think only one chapter of this… whatever you call it, actually had some action… and not much.**

**It is a collection of missing and extended moments. What do you expect? Anyhoo, I'll probably write a sequel… but let me know if you want one. XD**

**OMG MY BRAIN IS MELTING FROM THE DRAMA! I think I'm gonna have to watch Ouran or something…**

**If anyone has a potential parental one-shot that's NOT drama GIVE IT TO ME!**

**Roy: Please.**


	6. Failed You

**Just watched this episode… saw Mustang's face…. Heard his voice… HAD TO DO IT!**

_**SPOILERIFFIC!**_** IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 56/57 DO NOT READ! STOP NOW!**

_**This has to be the biggest parental Mustang moment ever!**_

**Disclaimer: not mine. Belongs to the cow and Travis Willingham's awesome performance. I swear, those two words he spoke in this moment basically wrote this entire thing for me. I'm just throwing it on paper.**

The alchemic lightning filling the room was blinding.

_We failed. How did we fail?_

Roy could only stare in horror as all the "rejects" were broken down by strange shadow hands.

But that was nothing compared to what he was going to see next.

He looked over at Fullmetal and gaped.

A large eye opened under his feet. Ed gaped in shock. Then the shadow hands began to break him down, too.

He screamed, straining against them, but there was nothing he could do.

Roy stood there, unable to move. His body screamed at him to run, to grab Fullmetal, to protect him.

Hadn't the boy been through enough hell?

Roy had been so sure that they could win this. They had amazing people on their side, talented and brilliant soldiers and alchemists. Had it all been for nothing?

He still couldn't move. He could only stare.

_No. No. Don't take him from me, too. I can't lose him too!_

He was almost gone now.

"No. Fullmetal!" He choked on the lump in his throat.

In a last desperate attempt, Ed reached for the gold-toothed maniac who had activated the transmutation circle.

"You….. BASTARD!" Ed screamed.

And then he was gone.

Gone.

_Gone._

Roy stared at where he was… the brat, his subordinate, his friend, his brother. The boy had become everything that Maes Hughes had once been to him, and they had taken him away too.

_No!_

Was he dead? Alive? In the gate? Did he have to sacrifice more? What did he have to sacrifice this time? Wasn't once enough?

He had promised himself that he would protect the boy, that he would do everything in his power to help him to succeed and survive. He had failed.

_I'm so sorry, Ed. I've failed you…. I've failed you._

**I know. It was short. But man! The moment he said, "No. Fullmetal!" I got warm fuzzies all over and wanted to cry!**

**ROY MUSTANG YOU HAVE BEEN EXPOSED! *points dramatically at Roy Mustang, complete with speedlines.***

***Roy glares***

**Roy: Well yeah? WHAT IF YOUR GRANDIE (basically a girl who's the Ed to my Mustang) WAS DISAPPEARING BEFORE YOUR EYES?**

**You've got a point. *pats Roy on back* You poor man, you've been through a lot. *hands him a box of tissues.* Sorry for making you relive that.**

**Roy: No, you're not. **

**HA! You're right! I'm not! XD**

***snap***

**Sequel to the last chapter will come soon. I swear. Bye! *runs from fireball* I need a flame retardant outfit OH JEEZ!**


	7. Let Them Go

**What? This one isn't Brotherhood? WHA? What's gotten into mizzybizzy?**

**That's right…. This is PARENTAL!ROY/AL!**

**To say that this has nothing to do with Ed would be a lie, however…**

**CONQUERER OF SHAMBALLA MISSING SCENE!**

**While I have to admit I'm not the biggest fan of the movie… I have watched it 2 and a half times. It has its moments but I don't think it has ANYTHING on the series…. And I think Brotherhood is better anyway…. But that's the film snob talking, either ignore her or punch her in the face. I tend to prefer both.**

**This takes place right before Ed goes back through the gate one final time…. Or during rather… I don't care, take your pick.**

**(I swear I will get to requests.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, this scene wouldn't have happened, because the Elrics would still be in Amestris…I'd also have a job and a huge pile of money lol**

Roy struggled to hold the boy in his arms as he reached for his brother, who he was about to lose _again!_

That Roy was about to lose again.

To be honest, Roy had missed the Fullmetal brat.

He missed the kid bursting into his office, ready to rant and scream and yell at any sentence that could even be remotely taken as an insult… missed the mischievous grins, the bratty attitude….

The boy who had become one of his closest friends, almost like a kid brother to him.

And here he was again, a young man of eighteen, leaving this world again. Edward retreated back into the flying machine.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed, his voice cracking.

It was just wrong. Edward and Alphonse…. The phrase was not just a phrase, but a name… like bread and butter. They should be together.

But could Roy let them go?

Alphonse… over time… the younger brother had become a very close young friend, too. He was so different from Ed, almost his opposite… yet so like him… and yet his own person, who clung to his big brother as a role model, especially after he got his body back. He had spent two years trying to find a way to be with his brother again.

Roy had to let him go.

"Alphonse."

Al stopped struggling and looked up at Roy, large eyes wide.

"Go."

Al blinked. "What?"

"Go with your brother." He smiled… it was nothing more than a facial motion. "I'm a rather accomplished alchemist myself. I'll take care of the portal on this side."

Al just stared at him for a bit, then a grin formed on his face. He threw his arms around Roy.

Roy's eye widened in shock as his arms involuntarily wrapped themselves around the boy. Then emotion drove the facial movement of the smile as he voluntarily embraced him back.

"Stay out of trouble. Both of you. Got it?"

Al pulled away, grinning. He offered a hasty and playful salute.

"Thank you!"

And with that, he leapt onto the flying machine, waving with his back to roy, ponytail flying in the wind.

Roy sighed and put a hand over his face. At some point… one had to learn when to let them go.

**Well…. That was short. XD But it was cuuute…. XD**

**Hey! The moment HAD to be quick, right? XD**

**So… some ideas popping up…. I'm DYING to try my hand in a fight scene… so an un-episode-related chapter might pop up. Then I have two requests… and an idea from the end of brotherhood part two. WOWZA XD**

**Hey, Roy! You're quiet today!**

**Roy: Paperwork. *scribble, scratch, scratch, scribble***

**Review. If you review, I get really happy and Roy gets a break from his paperwork to either hug you or shake your hand. In other words, reviews rescue Roy Mustang from torture.**

**Roy: More torture isn't exactly rescue…**

***glare***

**Roy: I mean….. please review!**

**Also… I'm considering a crack chapter… thoughts?**


	8. Let Me Help

**Ok…. This is a request. YAY! By TWO people… which basically means IT MUST BE WRITTEN!**

**Now, I watched the… episodes… this revolves around and there aren't really missing moments involved. It's pretty internal. So let's take a moment and sit in Roy Mustang's brain for a while. XD**

**Roy: That's just creepy**

…**yeah… you're right…*shrug* But I don't really give a crap. *leaps into brain***

**Roy: GGYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH! *sways… hold head…* I feel so violated!**

**Mwahahahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just procrastinating on writing my own material. (I really need to get on that….)**

**To settle you in: This is Roy's thought process from the first series after the whole soldiers-turned-into-a-philosopher's-stone-in-Liore fiasco. You'll recognize it by the end.**

He was a runt.

He was a brat.

He was a complete and utter pain in the rear.

He had a complete disregard for authority.

But Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was _definitely _not a traitor.

If anyone cared more about the well-being of Amestris, it was Fullmetal. The Fuhrer's accusation was utter _bull._

But Roy couldn't deny that the kid looked guilty, especially since he was suddenly running away. What reason would the boy have to run away?

And if they felt threatened, why wouldn't he come to _him?_

He thought he'd made it clear that he had the boys' best interests in mind when he first brought them into the military! He gave them their leads, made sure they had a place to stay, hell, he had given them hope when they had none!

So why didn't Ed trust him?

One look at the faces of each of his men told him that they were all dwelling on the same thoughts. They were a team. Team members trusted each other, leaned on each other, helped each other.

However, it had always seemed like Ed and Al were a sort of… tumor… for lack of a better word. A part of the team yet somehow not truly belonging. None of them felt that way. Roy felt that Ed was a valued member of his team. Maybe because the boy was a state alchemist like himself. Maybe because the boy was a higher rank than the rest of his men.

Roy sighed. He knew the real answer. Ed was fiercely independent. He didn't want to depend on anyone. His past had made him that way. He probably wouldn't accept Roy's help, but Roy would still offer it. He was young, and every young person needed an adult on their side, whether they wanted it or not.

And he needed Ed to know that. He needed Ed to know that Roy was on his side, that despite all the patronizing he cared.

And that's why he yelled, "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR MY HELP FIRST?"

_I care, Ed, so let me help._

**Yes, my dear fangirls… no yaoi. I believe I've established that… seeing as I say "as canon as possible." Royed isn't canon… parental/brotherly!royed, however, is. But hey, whatever floats your boat. I'm just a canon pairing kinda gal. (Edwin royai Edwin royai EDWIN ROYAI! And don't get me started on Star Wars expanded universe… JAINA SOLO/JAG FEL SHIPPERS WIN! TAKE THAT JAINA/ZEKK AND JAINA/KYP! THEY'RE ENGAGED! HA! Don't mind me. XD unless you too are a jaina/jag shipper XD XD XD tangent…. Shutting up)**

**Oh yeah…. Major is higher than Lieutenant. Some people seem to not know that, I've noticed. **

**You know… I feel like possibly getting a view from OTHER characters on Mustang's team as well… possibly as a sequel to this… then that part at the end of Brotherhood part 2 when Hawkeye gives Ed a gun and do it from her POV…. What do you guys think? Should I make them attachments? Or maybe independent spin-off one-shots? I'm thinking the latter…..**

**I guess the real question is, are you even interested in that? XD**

**And sorry these are all short…. But they've all been short moments so far.**

***exits Roy's brain***

**Roy: NEVER AGAIN!**

**You wish, Mustang.**

**Roy: *snap***

**GAH! Someone PLEASE send me a flame-retardant suit with your reviews! *runs***


End file.
